japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayumi Tanaka
Mayumi Tanaka (田中 真弓, née Abe (阿部); born January 15, 1955 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kururin and Yajirobe in Dragon Ball, Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece and Pazu in Laputa: Castle in the Sky. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) - Kuririn, Fortuneteller Baba (ep95), Yajirobe *Kekkaishi (2006-2008) - Tokiko Yukimura, 10 Year Old Gen (ep31), Gatcho (ep18) *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Nekomaru *One Piece (2019) - Monkey D. Luffy 'Anime Shorts' *Jango's Dance Carnival (2001) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Dream Soccer King (2002) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy 'Anime Specials' *Dragon Ball Z: Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors: Gohan and Trunks (1993) - Kuririn *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Monkey D. Luffy, Kuririn *Lupin the 3rd: Bye-Bye Liberty: Close Call! (1989) - Michael *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Monkey D. Luffy 'Movies' *Arion (1986) - Seneca *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Close Fight, A Violent Fight, A Super Fierce Fight (1993) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! The Power of 10 Billion Warriors (1992) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will? (1995) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (1992) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! (1989) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū (1991) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'll Be The Winner (1994) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest (1994) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The Decisive Battle for the Entire Earth (1990) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (1991) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy (1990) - Kuririn *One Piece (2000) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Monkey D. Luffy 'OVA' *Violence Jack: Harem Bomber (1986) - Sabu Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Kuririn *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Fortuneteller Baba, Kuririn, Yajirobe, Suno *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Luckyman, Monkey D. Luffy *Jump Force (2019) - Monkey D. Luffy *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2002) - Nekomaru *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Rock Volnutt, Zouna *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Monkey D. Luffy, Oars *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy, Oars *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors